


嗅嗅和护树罗锅今天干的好事

by Ashley_wynn



Series: silverynight translated fics [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Caring Theseus, M/M, Sick Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: Anonymous said: Can I request something? Newt being seriously sick and Theseus taking care of him? I’m a sucker for Thee taking care of his baby brotherAnonymous said: Hello! I would love a story where either newt finds a new creature that ends up accidentally or purposely poisoning him and he ignored it to take care of the creature but then once he’s done that then it actually starts to affect him a lot and he has to like send one of his creatures (preferably Niffler) to get help. Also I don’t know how to tell if you read this and decided to write it so if you could put it on your archive of our own account that would be awesome but you don’t have to匿名投稿：Newt病得很严重于是Theseus在照顾他？我真的真的很想看到Thee照顾他亲爱的小弟弟。你好，想看到这样一个情节就是，Newt找到了一只新的动物可是那只动物可能就是故意地或是意外地咬伤他然后他中毒了，Newt为了照顾那只动物就忽略了伤口，最后毒性发作让他不得不把他其中一只动物（如果可以的话最好是嗅嗅）派出去寻求协助。





	嗅嗅和护树罗锅今天干的好事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Newt being seriously sick and Theseus taking care of him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449996) by silverynight. 



> 译话：没有什么是嗅嗅和护树罗锅办不到的，除了照顾他们的妈咪。

Newt犯了一个错误；他低估了八眼巨蛛的毒液对一个巫师能有多大的影响。虽然它还仅仅是幼年期，那么的幼小、脆弱，几乎快要死了，所以Newt忽略了前两次的咬伤。他一点都不会责怪它，永远都不会；那个可怜的小蜘蛛只是吓坏了，而且它一直都被人类虐待，所以它绝对有理由不去信任他。

 

为了救那只动物，他忽略了那道伤口，忽略了自己身上不停冒出的冷汗以及从骨子里冒出来的冷，还有呼吸困难的症状。

 

但是Marius终于成功活下来了。等到Newt把它带到为它而设的栖息地后，他连站都站不稳了直接倒在地上，引起了嗅嗅和Pickett的关注。

 

Newt已经没有余力去睁开眼睛了，但当Theseus找到他把他抱起来的时候他还勉强算是清醒。大概是他的嗅嗅和护树罗锅一起跑去帮妈咪搬救兵了。

 

“梅林在上！Newt！到底发生了什么？”Newt从Theseus的语气里听出了一丝丝的绝望。他们幻影移形回到了他的房间，直到Theseus将他放在床上时他才费力地眨了眨眼睛。

 

“我还没死，”他气若游丝地咕哝着。

 

“一点安慰都没有，”Theseus非常不满意地吼道，然后伸手探向他的额头。“你整个人像是快要烧起来了！”

 

“八眼巨蛛，”Newt挣扎着交代出来了，为了安慰他哥哥让他不要这么着急，他继续说道，“还处在幼年期，不那么严重，我的箱子里有解药。”

 

那副魔药简直是个噩梦，它会让服用者一直呕个不停直至体内的毒性完全排出去为止。Newt现在觉得自己非常糟糕，他跪倒在马桶前，而Theseus正轻轻地安抚着他的后颈。

 

“我可以自己来，”他又咕哝道。虽然嘴上这么说，但其实他心底却是希望Theseus可以留在他身边；他哥哥正在用他那温暖的手指抚摸着他的头发，这让他稍微好过了一些。

 

“你当然可以，我的小东西，”他的哥哥用溺爱的语气对他说道，在Newt忍不住发抖的时候有些担忧地看着他。

 

等到Newt把毒性全呕出体外了之后，Theseus不顾他的反对再次把他抱在怀里：他坚持自己能够用双腿走路。

 

Theseus给他泡了杯茶，然后在他床边坐了下来，趁着他在喝茶的时候伸手把他额头上的汗滴擦掉。

 

“你不需要这么做，”Newt仍然坚持着，但Theseus朝他翻了个白眼接着在他脸颊上亲了一口。这让他不受控地笑了出来。“你真的很好笑。”

 

“说得没错，”Theseus也跟着笑了一下，手指穿过他弟弟的发间。

 

魔法界知名的动物学家看了他一眼，终于叹息着投降了。

 

“你可以留下来吗？”

 

“求之不得，我的宝贝。”Theseus于是跳上床躺在他身边，然后张开双臂让Newt可以靠进他的怀里。


End file.
